Bucket List Part II
by Kaoruhana
Summary: Sequel to "Bucket List." Sesshomaru and Kagome are already in a relationship because she wanted to cross something off her bucket list. What happens when she finds her lost bucket list in his possession?


** So, I got a lot of people asking me for a sequel to "Bucket List." I have to say, that it made me decide to go for a sequel that was partially inspired by my own bucket list. **

**Here it is, enjoy!

* * *

**

Part II: Bollywood Movie

Kagome groaned hearing her boyfriend's alarm clock go off. It was much too early in the morning for her. As she fumbled around to find it, a feat that successfully woke her up, her fingers came upon paper. The paper was wrinkled and she groggily opened her eyes to look at the object her fingers had found. There sitting on Sesshomaru's nightstand was _her_ bucket list, which she was sure _she_ had lost nearly a month ago. She heard rustling beside her and turned to Sesshomaru list in hand.

"Sesshomaru," she drawled out with anger, "Why do you have my bucket list, _which I lost_ on your nightstand?" The usually stoic man blinked a few times before coming to the conclusion that telling her the truth would be the best thing to do.

"It seemed to be a good way to gain your affections."

"Gain my affection? Good gosh, you had me the minute I saw you!" She admitted wondering how he had gotten the list in the first place before continuing. "And the fact that you're decent to talk to is a plus as well. What made you think that this," she waved the paper in her hands for emphasis, "would be helpful?"

"It helped me know what kinds of things you prefer."

"Don't you listen to me when I talk?" Kagome asked wondering if he even listened to her during her ramblings. It hurt to know that he might have ignored her on occasion.

"I do," Sesshomaru assured her draping an arm across her waist and pulling her closer, "but sometimes I need a little help if I want to do something interesting." Kagome groaned inwardly. That would explain why Sesshomaru whisked the two away to Okinawa last weekend and then proceeded to seduce her. It wasn't a bad thing, but the fact that he had to reference her list to pick the location seemed to nullify some of the positive aspects. And it also explained last night's tango lesson, one she hadn't minded either particularly because of what the lesson had later led to. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing that her boyfriend had the list in his hands.

"Look what's done is done but I guess since you're familiar with the bucket list we might as well make use of it." she began in a stern tone, "Except this time, I'm the one in charge and you mister will help me cross things off of this list." Kagome didn't wait for an answer, instead moving out of bed and slipping into the bathroom.

Well, Sesshomaru mused, at least she wasn't too angry about it. He wondered if joining her in the shower would be pushing his luck and decided that it wouldn't as he stood to join her in the bathroom.

* * *

Sesshomaru had never seen a Bollywood movie in his life and as he glanced down at his girlfriends bucket list, he wondered why she had to see one. Turning to her as they sat in front of his T.V. he posed the question to her.

"What on earth possessed you to want to watch this movie?" He glanced at the title and wondered how to pronounce it.

"Well Sess, DDLJ is apparently a must see and one of the best Bollywood movies ever. Plus, I rather like the actor in it."

"Who is he?" Sesshomaru asked silently glad he now knew how to refer to the movie. He had never interested himself in Bollywood and did not feel the need to do so now. Their earlier argument that morning had lead to this and he knew that he was going to be forced to see this no matter what. He might as well get to know the facts about the movie.

"Sharukh Khan. Don't worry, he's already taken and he smokes." She sighed before pressing play on the Blu-Ray remote. They were watching the movie directly off of Netflix. Resigning himself, Sesshomaru lay back with his girlfriend and proceeded to watch the movie.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched at the beginning of the movie and his expression slowly turned to one of annoyance. Halfway through, Kagome swore she saw some reaction in him, before his annoyed mask came back on. At this point he paused it.

"Why'd you do that?" Kagome yelled.

"This is pointless. If he chased her to India, he should have gone straight to the father to talk about the relationship."

"But her father hates him! You know that!" Kagome protested, waving her hands for emphasis. She failed to see how Sesshomaru expected the main character to go through directly with talks. After all, not everyone could put so much risk into matters of love and marriage.

"Hn." Realizing that whatever argument he had Kagome would counter, Sesshomaru decided to drop the subject altogether and finish playing the movie.

When the movie finished Kagome beamed. She had absolutely loved it and was glad that she had decided to watch it today. Turning to Sesshomaru she entertained his views on the matter of how they had spent the last three hours.

"What did you think?"

"He was honorable."

"Honorable?" Kagome asked not having taken that into account at all. She merely focused on the perseverance of love.

"He refused to marry her until her father approved. That was honorable." While he had felt that the main character was a little far-fetched and over-dramatic, he did admire his principles.

"Oh." Kagome smiled at her boyfriend before looping her arm through his and letting her head rest on his shoulder. "Does that apply to you Sesshomaru?"

"Hn." He answered as Kagome stifled a giggle. It would but he refused to tell her that- she should have been able to see it. Meanwhile Kagome smirked; her boyfriend was truly remarkable sometimes.

* * *

** What did you guys think? I just had to write in the honorable part- it's such a Sesshomaru thing to say. As for the movie, it was released in the late 1995 and I was apparently obsessed with it when it came out. (I think I cared too much for the songs then to worry about anything else considering I was like 3 when it came out). I recently re-saw it and have to love it. I mean come on; it's amazing albeit being a little dramatic. And it has my two all-time favorite actors in it!  
**

**The full title is this: **_**Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge **_**for those who want to check it out. It's a must-see! ****It's on Netflix's instant view. **_**  
**_

**Please review !  
Kaoruhana ^_^**


End file.
